Hyuga Uzumaki
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: Naruto and Hinata must fuse into the ultimate warrior to defeat the Akatsuki once and for all.


**Notes: This is an alternate story to the main story. It takes place during the Pain arc.**

 **The Yin-Yang Jutsu**

Naruto is at Pain's mercy as the orange haired Akatsuki member is ready to uses his Almighty Push Jutsu to put the blonde shinobi down.

Suddenly, Hinata leaps from behind Pain and lands in front of Naruto.

Next, she easily removes the rods sticking Naruto to the ground, much to Pain's surprise.

"What're you doing here Hinata?!," said Naruto to the Hyuga heiress.

"I've come here for us to use a jutsu with you! It is the only way to defeat Pain!" answered Hinata to the blonde Uzumaki.

"What sort of Jutsu is it?" asked Naruto.

"It is the Yin-Yang Jutsu, it combines the users almost permanently into an even stronger shinobi with the combined powers of both," Hinata replied as she performed complex jutsu hand signs.

"But, I'm not-," Naruto tried to answer, but got a deep stare from Hinata. Reluctantly, the Uzumaki boy performed the same hand signs until they were in synch.

Pain stood there as they did this, as he thought to himself, "I should be stopping this, but I'm intrigued by this unknown jutsu."

Naruto and Hinata completed the jutsu by holding their hands together. A blue and red sphere surrounded the two and swirled until it was a purple sphere that turned pink.

The pink sphere shattered to reveal a single figure with the combined traits of the two users.

It was a young woman with long hair that had stripes of spiky blond hair mixed with straight blue hair and bluish Byakugan eyes. She wore an orange and black jumpsuit over a netted shirt showing her ample bust. And finally, she had light purple pants.

Pain after looking for a few moments, rushed towards the fused being.

The woman then dodged his blows one after the other and responded by placing a Gentle Fist palm on his chest. The palm then emitted a palm sized Rasengan that then shot the Akatsuki through the crater.

As the dust cleared, Pain emerged from the hole with his uniform heavily damaged, exposing his half naked torso.

"You may have the pain of your mentor's death, but my pain is far greater than-," Pain tried to shout before noticing that the fused woman who above him.

She then unleashed a Rasengan into his face and causing him to shoot down through the ground.

After landing, the Akatsuki leader emerged from the hole caused by the attack, now very enraged.

"I've had enough! Chibaku Tensei!" Shouted Pain as he summoned a small black orb that then caused the ground to break apart and build on top of the sphere.

The woman stood there as the collection of earth soon reached the size of a canyon.

Pain then jumped out of the way of the now falling object to kill his enemy.

"Even if I myself am not successful, the Nine Tails chakra will eventually rebuild itself and followers of my creed will capture it with greater ease," Pain told himself in confidence.

The Chibaku Tensei suddenly exploded into dust as he witnessed the fused girl raise a gigantic lion and nine tailed fox theme Rasengan into the sky.

"Lion-Fox Rasengan!" declared the fused warrior as she then telekinetically pointed the jutsu towards Pain. The attack made of pure chakra then went towards Pain.

"Aargh," shouted Pain as he was disintegrated by the powerful energy attack.

As the girl landed, Sakura, a pink haired shinobi who was Naruto's teammate rushed towards her.

"Where is Naruto and Hinata," asked Sakura, worrying of her friend's safety.

"I am both them fused together," answered the fused woman. "I am Hyuga Uzumaki!"

After she answered, she then levitated and flew at top speed towards the highest tree in the leaf village.

She then punched the bark open to view a an emancipated, red haired man in an odd throne like device. It was Nagato, the true identity of Pain who had used his friend Yahiko as a puppet to talk to others.

"Are you here to talk me into believing in peace once more-" the red haired man tried to speak, but was then ruthlessly decapitated by Hyuga Uzumaki.

"You bitch," yelled Konan, the blue haired Akatsuki member who was Pain's ally and a teammate of Nagato. She had been in the shadows of the inside of the large tree at her friend's side.

Hyuga paid no heed to her shouts of anger as she then used a medium sized Rasen-shuriken to shred her into a bloody mess.

Using her Byakugan powers, she simultaneously located Sasuke and Tobi. She then conjured two clones with powers equal to herself and pointed in the directions that they would need to follow to capture their targets.

The clones understanding the gesture, rushed out of the tree and cornered Sasuke and Tobi respectively.

"Whoever you are, get out of my way or else," Sasuke tried to answer, but was then punched in the gut so hard that he passed out.

The clone would then use pressure points to knock out Sasuke's current companions, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. She then carried all four of them on her back and went back to the village.

The other clone who encountered Tobi then prepared a battle stance as she prepared to defeat the orange masked man.

A man then emerged from the ground, he was asymmetrically white on the white side and black on the other. The man had a Venus flytrap like garb which his Akatsuki garb was worn over. He was Zetsu, Tobi's close associate.

Zetsu said to Tobi sarcastically, "Looks like Pain lost and we have this matter on our hands."

"This will make things-What the hell is that," Tobi tried to reply, but was then horrified with what he saw.

The clone had turned into a gigantic lion-nine tailed fox hybrid that then produced to eat the two of them alive. Their bodies were then obliterated within the stomach of the energy beast.

That particular clone then disappeared, having completed its goal; with the second vanishing after delivering Sasuke to the village.

After sensing her clones' work, Hyuga then launched a Tailed Beast Bomb from her mouth and it then went out of the tree and locked onto Kabuto, the glass wearing, serpentine follower of the S Class criminal Orochimaru. He was destroyed instantly without a fight.

"The downside of this jutsu is that once it is completed, it cause the users to defuse into their infant selves," said Hyuga Uzumaki as she dissipated into a baby Naruto and Hinata.

Shikamaru coming to the tree and upon seeing this sight, would then say to himself, "This is weird."

 **Meanwhile in the afterlife...**

Madara while burning in hell, screams in anger, "Crap! Now there's no one to complete my plan."

 **The End**

 **Notes: This was sort of a story to get my mind working until there's enough material in Akame Ga Kill for me to complete my other story.**


End file.
